


Facebook-fic

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, a szereplők számához képest kevés történet, mit nekem a komolyság, vicc
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Egyéb helyeken már megjelent.Lényeg: a srácok beszélgetnek a csodálatos internet segedelmével. Hát.





	Facebook-fic

Facebook-fic

 

Fin: Srácok, szerintem egy kicsit lealacsonyító, hogy itt ülünk ugyanabban a szobában, és telefonon kell írnom nektek ahhoz, hogy figyeljetek rám

Den: lehet h azert mer nemakarunrkat figylni

Ice: Danmark, van három másodperced megtanulni gépelni, vagy rád eresztem Mr Puffint

Den: ünneprontó

Nor: Fázom

Den: tudok valamit, ami felmelegít ;)

Sve: Takaró a kanapé fiókjában. Nem fogtok szexelni a nappalimban.

 

Arthur: Tudom, hogy ezt fura lesz hallanod, elvégre ezeket az üzeneteket te szoktad küldözgetni, de az a helyzet, hogy már kezdenénk az ülést. Merre vagy?

Arthur: Ludwig

Arthur: Ludwig

Arthur: Figyelj, ha 5 percen belül nem reagálsz, elkezdjük nélküled.

 

Eliza: Ok, ez fura volt…

Feliks: Na mesélj :D

Eliza: Tegnap Gil kiborult, hogy mindig megeszem a kekszét. Megígértem neki, hogy nem fogom, aztán ma benn voltam a vécén, és hallotta, ahogy a csomagolással szerencsétlenkedem, mire beordított, hogy „HALLOM, HOGY MOST BONTOD FEL!” és bejött, elvette, kiment, és már a ház másik felében volt, mire észrevette, hogy egy csomag betétet vett ki a kezemből…

Feliks: LOL

 

Feli: Ludwig :D

Ludwig: Mondd, hogy ez most nem a tésztáról fog szólni

Feli: nonono, igazából kiszámoltam valamit ^^

Feli: 65 kiló vagyok

Ludwig: Ezt számoltad ki…?

Feli: az 65000 gramm

Ludwig: Annyi

Feli: és megettem 800 gramm raviolit

Feli: az egy egész fazék tészta

Feli: finom volt *-*

Feli: és kiszámoltam, hogy én most 1,2%-ban ravioli vagyok :)

Ludwig: Menj aludni. Most.

 

Francis: Van egy kígyó az ágyamban

Arthur: Itt ülök a fotelemben egy jó könyvvel és egy csésze teával. Ha akarsz valamit, gyere át te.

Francis: Értékelem a javaslatodat és máskor kapva kapnék az alkalmon, de MOST TÉNYLEG VAN EGY KÍGYÓ AZ ÁGYAMBAN

Francis: Legközelebb nem engedem be Jettet a házba.

 

Romano: A többiek is azt mondják, hogy egy szerencsétlen vagy

001-403/876-1245: Öhm, szerintem rossz számra írtál…

Romano: Antonio?

001-403/876-1245: Nem, Matthew vagyok :)

Romano: Valószínűleg te is egy szerencsétlen vagy.

 

Matthew: Belegondoltál már abba, hogy mennyire el van cseszve a világunk? Az ember az egyetlen, ami más állatok tejét issza, miközben termeljük a sajátunkat. Úgy értem, nem láttam még egy zsiráfot sem zebratejet inni vagy fordítva. Tudományosan bizonyított tény, hogy elcseszettek vagyunk.

Alfred: Mennyire vagy betépve?

Matthew: Igen

 

Francis: Ludwig, legdrágább angolom panaszkodik, hogy nem figyelsz rá

Francis: És amúgy az ülést is kezdenénk már, nem szeretnél ideérni?

Francis: Héjóóó

Francis: Feli szobalányruhában rúdtáncol nekünk

Francis: Kezdek aggódni

Francis: Ráírok a bátyádra, ha nem reagálsz

 

Vash: Mi volt a márkája annak a sajtnak, amit tegnap vacsorára ettünk? Itt vagyok a boltba, össze kéne szednem azt a vackot

Vash: Hopp, rossz szám

Vash: De ha van valami tuti sajt-tipped, akkor örömmel fogadom, mert az a helyzet, hogy imádom a sajtot

 

Lukas: Mi a legmélyebb félelmed?

Mathias: Ráébredni, hogy a világunk csak egy projekció, valami, amit mi magunk generáltunk, és egy napon felébredünk ebből a végtelen álomból egy még borzalmasabb világban. És a tied?

Lukas: …

Lukas: Bevallom őszintén, csak akartam valami felvezetést, mielőtt megkérlek, hogy ugorj már le az éjjelnappaliba vajért.

Mathias: Neked mindent, kicsi Nor <3

 

*Alfred F. Jones megváltoztatta a csoport nevét: „Szövetségesek FUCK YEAAAAH!” *

Arthur: Moderáld magad, légy szíves

*Arthur Kirkland megváltoztatta a csoport nevét: „Szövetségesek” *

Francis: Ugye tudjátok, hogy a háborúnak már hetven éve vége?

Arthur: Hogyne, ettől függetlenül egyetlen tengelyhatalmat sem látok ebben a csoportban, szóval hívhatjuk így.

Francis: Ez egy kicsit lealacsonyító velük szemben

*Alfred F. Jones megváltoztatta Francis Bonnefoy nevét a következőre: Álmaim séfje*

*Alfred F. Jones megváltoztatta Arthur Kirkland nevét a következőre: Rémálmaim séfje*

Álmaim séfje: Tévedtem, mégis megfelelő a világlátásod

Alfred: Ugye xDDD

Rémálmaim séfje: ALFRED

*Yao Wang eltávolította a következő felhasználót: Arthur Kirkland*

Álmaim séfje: Ide hallom a röhögésed.

Alfred: Hey, Kína, Iggy-t minek dobtad ki?

Kína: Rég volt már, hogy sok angol káromkodást hallottam, és nem most szeretném felfrissíteni a nyelvtudásom.

Álmaim séfje: Kösz. Kösz szép'.

Kína: Most mi van?

Álmaim séfje: Hála neked, most nekem nyafog.

 

Solnyshko: küldj valami piszkosat ><

BetterThanABurger: nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne…

Solnyshko: most mi a baj? :'(

BetterThanABurger: ühm, Alfred, szerintem ezt majd személyesen

Solnyshko: ruszkiland retek messze van

Solnyshko: ma nincs időm átugrani, holnap meg korán ülés

Solnyshko: szóval telefonszex

Solnyshko: ellenvetés?

BetterThanABurger: ok, figy, szerintem a titkosszolgálat figyeli a beszélgetésünk

Solnyshko: …

Solnyshko: ha trump meg putin ennyire szeretne egy képet a farkamról, küldök egyet nekik is, azon ne múljon

BetterThanABurger: Alfred

BetterThanABurger: Alfred, ne

Solnyshko: késő :D

 

Romano: figyelj te paraszt

Antonio: hallgatlak ^^

Romano: te nyúlod le a paradicsomjaim?

Antonio: naaa, tomato, ne lény morci

Antonio: olyan pirosak és kerekek és ellenállatatlanok <3

Romano: miután a paradicsomjaim fele eltűnt, ideges lettem, és az egyiket telenyomtam patkányméreggel

Romano: én tudom, melyik az

Romano: és te?

 

Antonio: hola

Antonio: Francy kért, hogy írjak, mert az öcséd még nincs itt, és már kezdenénk az ülést

Anotnio: Gilbert, itt vagy?

 

Nor: SRÁCOK, VÉSZHELYZET

Ice: DEHOGY VAN AZ, NOR NYUGODJ MÁR LE

Den: hejhejhej, parti van!

Fin: Mi a baj?

Ice: SEMMI, NOR TÚLREAGÁLJA

Nor: NEM REAGÁLOK TÚL SEMMIT

Sve: ?

Den: Sve, kurvára nem értjük mit akarsz, de biztos

Fin: Srácok, leírnátok végre, mi a gond?

Nor: A KÍNAI SZAJHA, AZ

Ice: NE BESZÉLJ ÍGY LEONRÓL

Nor: MEGSZENTSÉGTELENÍTETTE AZ ÖCSÉMET

Ice: AZ ISTEN SZERELMÉRE

Den: hozom a baltám

Sve: AK-47 vagy hokiütő?

Nor: MINDKETTŐ

Nor: 5 PERCEN BELÜL OTT VAGYOK ÉRTETEK

Sve: Sarkon várlak

Den: stratégia kell vagy csak megöljük?

Sve: Ice figyelmeztetni fogja

Nor: NEM FOGJA, ELVETTEM A TELEFONJÁT

Sve: Helyes

Fin: …

Fin: Srácok, szerintem is túlreagáljátok

Nor: TE IS A KÍNAIAKKAL VAGY???!!!

Fin: Csak lefeküdtek, nem? Inkább örülnél neki, az öcséd végre férfi lett

Den: áruló!

Ice: Nor, hülye vagy, itt hagytad a géped. Szóltam Leonnak.

Den: baszki, Nor

Nor: ICE

Ice: Fin, örülök, hogy van köztünk egy normális is

Fin: ^^

Nor: ICE, EZÉRT MÉG SZÁMOLUNK

Ice: EZER ÉVES VAGYOK, AZT CSINÁLOK, AMIT AKAROK

Nor: GYEREK VAGY MÉG

Nor: A KÍNAI MEGRONTOTT

Nor: ELVETTE AZ ÁRTATLANSÁGOD

Ice: MIRŐL BESZÉLSZ

Ice: VAN EGY PÉNISZMÚZEUMOM, NOR

Ice: EGY EGÉSZ MÚZEUM, TELE BRÁNEREKKEL

Den: innen nézve, jogos

Sve: hüm.

Den: akkor sör, megünneplendő, hogy legifjabb fivérünk férjhez ment?

Sve: csinálok kötbollart

Ice: baszódjatok már meg

 

Francis: Gil, már tényleg kezdünk aggódni

Francis: Gilbert

Francis: Küldjünk ENSZ-csapatokat?

Gilbert: _kiskutyák_

Francis: Oh, mon Dieu.


End file.
